


Always Come Prepared

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidents, Foreplay, I guess? idk they're getting into it, Kissing, M/M, Steamy Kissing, mouthguards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Cesaro was still energized from winning his match, and wants to make out with his boyfriend. Something happens, though.





	Always Come Prepared

Cesaro came to Shinsuke's locker room, still bouncing from extra energy left from his win. Shinsuke looked up at him from where he was lacing up his boots. His face broke into a smile when he saw who it was.

“Hey, Cesaro.”

Cesaro beamed at him and went to pull him up to his feet. “Did you see me win?”

“Of course I saw my cyborg win. I'm so proud,” Shinsuke complimented.

“I won because I knew you'd be watching,” Cesaro said, eyes drifting to his lips.

Shinsuke lifted his chin with a finger, making their eyes connect once more. “How gallant of you.”

They looked into each other's eyes, and Cesaro brought a hand to rest on Shinsuke's cheek, and brought him closer so that he could kiss his lips.

Shinsuke kissed back earnestly. He brought his hands up to hold Cesaro's face, lost in the feeling of being with him.

Cesaro would have also liked to bask in this tender moment, but seeing as how his blood was still pumping, he tilted Shinsuke's head so that they deepened the kiss, Cesaro absolutely devouring him. His other hand slid up Shinsuke's torso towards his zipper, which he slid down quickly so that he could slip his hand inside and touch his stomach.

Shinsuke curled into his touch, his skin goosebumping at his touch. He involuntarily gasped, and Cesaro took the opportunity to turn it into an open-mouthed kiss, intent on taking him soon. Shinsuke felt his body arc in pleasure, ready for whatever Cesaro wanted to do to him. 

Unfortunately, there was suddenly a sensation of two things sliding against each other in a way that should never be allowed, followed by a squelching sound.

Cesaro jerked his head back, skin crawling at the sensation. He saw Shinsuke was also uncomfortable with the sensation, given his scrunched up eyebrows.

“What was that?” Cesaro asked.

Shinsuke shrugged. “I don't. Know.”

Cesaro pulled his hand from Shinsuke and brought it to his mouth. Nothing seems to be off, there's nothing in his mouth except for—

Oh my God.

“Show me your teeth,” he said.

“What?”

“Just show me your teeth,” Cesaro repeated, a smile forming on his face.

Shinsuke raised an eyebrow at him, but bared his teeth nonetheless.

He was wearing a mouthguard.

Cesaro laughed, but Shinsuke still didn't get it.

“What? What's so funny?”

Cesaro bared his teeth. Upon seeing that he, too, was wearing a mouthguard, Shinsuke said, “Oh,” and began laughing as well.

“Well, at least we're protected,” he joked, and they laughed even more.

When their laughs subsided, they eyed one another once more.

“So,” Shinsuke began, tilting his head. “Want to continue?”

Cesaro smiled and took off his guard. “Only if you want to.”

Shinsuke devilishly smiled at him and also took off his mouthguard. “I've never backed down from a challenge.”

Cesaro pecked his lips, and their guards fell to the floor, forgotten at least for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that Cesaro and Shinsuke are the only ones who wear mouthguards, so of course I mentioned this to [Bluhungryshrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk) and was inspired to write this out


End file.
